


Which side should I take

by marssygrl221



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marssygrl221/pseuds/marssygrl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is a new avengers agent. She was asked to join because she had incredible magic skills plus they didn't know how much of a threat Loki would be, but after spending time with Loki she starts to get feelings for him which leaves her questioning which side should she take the good side that protects the earth or the man she loves side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so i hope you like it!

I was sitting on a park bench enjoying the warm spring air when it suddenly got very hot and when i saw that no one was looking i manifested a electric hand fan with my magic. I had always loved my magic when i first discovered I had it I was only 5 years old. FLASHBACK: I was outside on a spring day just like this one and i saw some beautiful red roses but some still hadn't budded yet so i taped the unopened bud and then a spark flew in the air and it opened. :END. Ever since that day i started to help people but I soon learned to be careful for some people did not enjoy an unknown forces help. Now I am 23 years old and i volunteer at charity events as a job. I don't have a boyfriend and i haven't had a boyfriend in almost 3 years... my thoughts were interrupted by a loud whirling noise the wind started to pick up and my long blond hair went flying every where i soon realized there was a huge air craft flying above me. A ladder dropped down and soon a man dressed in all black with an eye patch came down. Nick Fury: I am Director Fury of the avengers initiative and I have seen you have powers I was wondering if you would like to join my team and help save the world from a God named Loki who has threatened our world. We have recently captured him and he is now imprisoned but you can never be too sure. So miss would you like to join our team? I stood back in awe for a few seconds but soon realized i needed to answer. Me: Director Fury it is an honor for you to ask this of me and I would be glad to join your team and help save the world. Nick Fury: Good there is no time to lose we must depart immediately. Do not worry there is no need to pack we have every thing you could need on the helicarrier. With that i climbed up the ladder and got into the air craft with Nick Fury right behind me. When i got inside the view was amazing there were so many computers and agents here. Nick led me down a hall to the avengers conference room he led me inside and when i saw the the other avengers i could hardly believe this was happening. Nick: This is Destiny she is the newest addition to your team she has magic powers and can do basically every thing. Captain America: Hello ma'm i am Mr. Rogers but you can call me Steve. He smiled and held out his hand and i shook it and told him to call me Destiny. Next Thor came up to me kissed my hand and said Thor: I am the mighty God of Thunder Thor of Asgard he smiled a big cheesy cute smile i gave him a smile back and I said Me: and i am Destiny of Earth. Tony didn't really give of a good first impression he just ranted about what a success he was then finally Mr. Banner cut in and said Bruce: I am Bruce banner also known as the hulk he gave a small smile and i gave one back. Natasha Romanoff also knows as the Black Widow pleased to meet you Destiny. After i finally met all the avengers Nick showed me to my sleeping quarters then told me dinner was at 7pm and left. When I came to the dinning hall all the avengers were sitting at a table already the captain called me over and said he saved me some food and a seat next to Thor I began to eat when Nick came to the table he sat next to me and began talking. Nick: Destiny after dinner i need you to go straight to bed i am going to give you a tour of the helicarrier tomorrow so i need you well rested also you will have the night Loki watch shift. So after dinner i went straight to my room and fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning when i woke up the sun was just beginning to rise when i heard a knock at my door i open it to see a woman with brown hair standing there and she introduces her self to me. Agent Maria: I am Agent Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury has ordered me to wake you up and tell you to get ready and meet him in the main control room in 1 hour. I say thank you and then close the door to start getting ready. I take a quick shower and get ready quickly i go to the main control room where I find Nick waiting for me. Nick: Good morning Agent Destiny did you sleep well? Me: Yes thank you for asking. Nick: Well lets get going this will take a few hours he leads me down all the hall ways showing me the different labs and avengers rooms when finally after a few hours he takes me to the room that Loki is imprisoned in it's the last room of the air craft. He scans his hand and the doors to the the room open when i step in the room I see the cage and i look back in aw for i have never seen such a high tech cage before. Me: This cage looks very impressive. Nick: The cage is made out of a glass that can withstand a very powerful amount of pressure it is also magic proof so that way even if you are a magical being you are powerless so you can not escape. Also if you do somehow break the glass the cage will unlock the hinges on the bottom and you will fall to the ground but if the prisoner is just threatening you, you can press this red button and they will also drop. Me: Whoa that sounds scary! Nick: Yes it can be quit scary but as long as you stay on our good side you will not have to go in the cage. Me: Well you won't have to worry about me I would never go against you guys. Nick: Good maybe Loki can learn a few things from you agent like how you shouldn't go against the avengers. Loki looks at me with a desperate kind of look and I can't help but look back he keeps his gaze on me for a few more seconds until i hear a voice yell AGENT DESTINY WE MUST MOVE ON YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO LOOK AT LOKI TONIGHT DURING YOUR SHIFT! With that i immediately say Me: Yes sir! and turn around and walk out feeling Loki's eyes staring at the back of my head. When i reach my room there is a suit on my bed with a note the not says: On behalf of the S.H.I.E.L.D team we would like to represent you with an official uniform. It was a simple black leather suit nothing fancy but it was nice that they would give me an official uniform(this is what the suit looks like ). When i put on the suit and i look in the mirror i'm surprised to see myself look actually good in it when i look at the clock in my room i see it is 6:50 pm and decide to head to diner when i sit down at the table Tony makes a move on me and i just ignore him every one says i look great in my new uniform and i thank them for there compliments. When Nick comes to the table he sits down and starts to give me information on Loki and my shift. Nick: Now after dinner you are to head strait to Loki's cell you will be there from 7:30 pm to 1:30 am you can talk to Loki but you do not need to if you do not wish too. Loki is Thor's "brother" who was brought from Jotunhiem to Asgard and is a Frost Giant. He is also Thor's shadow so he has always been the out cast, he is the god of mischief and lies so be on your guard and don't lest him get to you that's what he wan't.Use this information wisely if you are going to talk to him. After dinner around 7:30 pm I was escorted to Loki's cell room i put my palm on the sensor and let it scan my hand when it recognizes my hand print and the doors open I walk in and stand there for a second and then they close shut and i make my way over to the chair in front of his cell and i sit down. Loki: Ahhh Agent Destiny so nice to see you again and i see you got a new uniform you look wonderful. Me: Hello Loki and thank you i suppose that was rather nice of you to say for a villain. Loki: Just because i'm the so called villain doesn't mean i can't be nice. Loki gives a small smirk after saying that making me put my guard up for any of his tricks. Me: If you are planning on playing any tricks on me then i suggest you...Loki: Who said i was planning on playing any tricks on you giving that same small smirk he did a few seconds ago. Me: You know every time you smirk that's only going to make me put my guard up even more i know your the god of mischief and lies and there is no way i'm letting you take advantage of me so if you are planning something then i would keep quit or else you might not like the out come. I glare at Loki waiting for his reply. At first he gives a big evil sounding laugh that sends chills down my spine then he gives me a creepy evil grin and says, Loki: You think i'm scared of a petty mortal HA! What could you do to me even if i was out of this cage your magic could not hurt me I am a god, but my magic could hurt you so unless you wan't to be in my bad side i think it best if you stay silent the rest of your watch! I was boiling mad i wanted to go inside that cage and beat the living sh*t out of him but i knew that I was not strong enough and that it wouldn't be a smart idea to piss off the god of mischief any more than i already did so for the rest of my watch i stayed silent thinking of how much i hated Loki. When it was my turn to leave as I turned to leave i heard Loki start to talk. Loki: I enjoyed this little chat with you can't wait to see you again next time. I turn around give him a nasty glare and say in a pissed off tone, Me:I'm on to you! Loki gives me a huge creepy evil grin after I said that and i knew he was planning something I just didn't know what. I walked out and started thinking what evil scheme he could be plotting and when i reached my room and fell asleep all I could think about was that evil grin Loki gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very sad so if you get emotional sorry!

Iv'e been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for 1 month now. I have started to bond with most of the avengers actually the only two i haven't bonded with is Tony and Thor. Tony because he is just to full of himself and Thor because he is too loud and obnoxious. Today Nick Fury has called me to the meeting room he has some important things he needs to discus with me. Me: Good morning Director so what's this important thing you need to tell me. Nick: Well as you know we have hired some new crew members but the problem is there is not enough rooms for all of them so I was hoping you would be willing to share your room with another avenger. Me: Well it depends who your putting in my room. Nick: I was hoping you would share your room with Thor if you would not 't mind. Me: I'm sorry to say but i do mind i can't stand Thor I don't want to share a room with him! Nick: Well he is the only avenger left and we need to put him somewhere and your the only one left without a room mate so i'm sorry but your just going to have to deal with him. I storm out of the room ready to punch some one in the face and when I reach my room there is Thor with a big cheesy grin on his face. Thor: Hello fair maiden it appears that I am your new room mate. Me: Yes I know I just had a meeting with Director Fury about it. I do have a few rules though. First rule pick up any mess you make. Second only wake me up if there is an emergency. Third rule do not touch any of my stuff or any electrical appliances got it? Thor: Yes my lady i shall respect all your wishes giving me that stupid cheesy grin after wards. It's been a week having Thor as a room mate he has not been so annoying lately and I hope for that to last. I was relaxing sitting on my bed reading when I heard a knock on my door I mark my place close my book and head over to the door. When I open it I see Nick Fury with a phone in his hand Nick: Destiny it's the hospital calling about your brother Eric. Me: hello this is Destiny speaking. Doctor: Hello Destiny i have some bad news it seems your brother has come down with a terrible illness we have no clue what it is and every time we test him it comes up positive like he is not sick we are not sure if he will get better or not yet. Me: When did he get hospitalized. The sound of worry in my voice. Doctor: your brother came in this Monday about 12:00 12:30 pm he is pail, he looks as if he has not sleep in weeks, he claimed his head was hurting, he has chills and is extremely warm he has a fever of 110 degrees Fahrenheit, and is throwing up constantly. We have never seen a case like this before we will test him more next week and hopefully have a diagnoses by next Friday we will contact you then about our results good bye. Me: Thank you for the call, bye. I hung up the phone worry written all over my face I looked at Fury and had no words for what I was feeling. Nick: I wish the best for your brother and am sorry you have to go through this. Me: Thank you for your concern but i must call my sister Sophie i will return the phone to you when I am done. Nick: I will be in the central control room when your done. He closed the door and i quickly dialed her number but i did not 't know what to tell her she had always been more popular than me and she never really showed me or Eric any respect or sisterly love. The phone rang twice and then I heard her voice Sophie: Hello who is this? Me: Sophie it's me your sister listen something terrible has happened to Eric he has become very ill but they don't know the illness they have never seen it before in there lives I am scared he might not live. Sophie: Why should I care if Eric dies I never liked him anyways he was always getting on my nerves and pestering me I would be glad if he died then i would not't have to deal with his bullsh*t. Me: HOW COULD YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT OUR BROTHER HE LOVES YOU VERY MUCH AND THAT'S WHAT SIBLINGS DO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT OUR BROTHER TO DIE! HOW COULD YOU HATE SOMEONE SO MUCH YOU WISH DEATH UPON THEM THAT IS TERRIBLE YOU ARE A TOTAL BITCH AND YOU ALWAYS WERE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! I hang up the phone red hot anger boiling up with a mix of tears. I quickly make my way to Nick trying not to look at him. He sees the tears in my eyes and immediately asked Nick: Destiny whats wrong what happened? I just turn around and run to my room slamming the door behind me. I run to my bed and plant my face into my pillow and start to cry hardly. Nick runs to my door worried about what happened he starts banging on my door yelling at me to let him in but i was to busy crying to notice he opens the door then quickly closes it and goes over to me. Nick: Destiny what happened what did your sister say? Me: She *sob* said *sob* that *sob* she didn't care that he might die! I started to cry rapidly again then Nick does something I wasn't expecting he slapped me across the cheek. Nick: Get a hold of yourself agent I know it's hard to deal with things like this but your an agent for god's sake your supposed to be a fearless avenger! Me: Your right I shouldn't be crying over this i mean my brother is still alive so that's good. The rest of the day i spent training clearing my mind of all my terrible thoughts of Sophie and Eric. This whole week all I could think of was getting those results i wanted to hear Eric would be ok and that he would live. It's finally Sunday and I'm waiting for a call. At 2:00 pm I am sitting in my bed and Thor is sitting on his and we are watching t.v when I hear the phone ring I pick it up quickly and I hear the doctors voice only it seems very sad. Doctor: Hello can i speak to Destiny. Me: Speaking. Doctor: I am afraid there is no easy way to say this but your brother Eric has only 2 weeks to live I am truly sorry to tell you this. He says he would like you come in the last day of his life would you be willing to? Me: Yes I would like to see him what say will i see him? Doctor: The Sunday after next Sunday we will see you then bye. I hang up and this time tears are all ready streaming down my face before i could hang up. Thor: My lady what troubles you? Me: Thor my brother is dying of a terrible illness. Thor walks over to my bed and grabs me off my bed pulling me into a warm embracing hug and no matter how annoying I find Thor i can't help but let him hug me to help me feel better. The day finally comes and Nick drops me off in front of the hospital I walk in and go to the front desk Eric's doctor sees me and leads me strait to Eric's room. I walk in and see Eric he looks so sick and weak I can barley stand to see him like this. I pull up a chair next to him and sit down and give him a small warm smile and he gives me the same smile back despite how sick he is. Me: Hey buddy iv'e been thinking about you about all our good times together when we were kids remember those days? He smiles and nodes and we start talking about old memories but some how we get to talking about how i can't stand to lose him. Eric: It will be all right do you remember what i would always sing to you when you were scared or sad when you were little? Me: Ya you sang you'll be in my heart it always helped. There was silence besides the soft sound of me weeping until he began to sing in a very horse beat down voice Eric: Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand and hold it tight. I take his hand in mine and begin to smile and sing along with him Both: I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm this bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry 'cause you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more you'll be in my heart. The room goes silent and then he says his last words to me Eric: I love you sister and I say my last words to him, Me: I love you too brother. He smiles and closes his eyes and the next thing I hear is a long beep and then the nurses come in unhook him from the machine and pull the covers over his head and i smile because I know he is in a better place now.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since my brother died I still hate my sister for saying she would be glad if he died. I don't eat or sleep much, I haven't technically been working. Director Fury said I could have some time off because of my depression and it has helped a little bit but Thor doesn't seem to understand I don't want to be bothered. I am sitting alone in my room when Agent Hill knocks at my door and opens it . Agent Hill: Director Fury has directed me to tell you he needs to speak with you. Me: Thank you where is he? Agent Hill: He is in the avengers meeting room. Me: Thank you again I will walk there alone. She walks away leaving the door open and i walk out and go to the meeting room. I open the door and see Nick Fury standing in the room Me: You wanted to speak to me sir? Nick: Yes listen I know this seams sudden and all but we need you to take a Loki watch shift we don't have enough people to cover all the hours and some of the workers are falling asleep on their watch and you know I can't risk Loki getting out. Me: I know it's just what if he tries to talk to me and take advantage of me? Nick: You haven't worked a Loki shift for over 3 weeks and if he does try to do that I promise we will get you out of there immediately do we have a deal? Me: Fine only because I don't want Loki getting out either I will do it when do you want me to watch him? Nick: I was hoping you would cover tomorrow's afternoon shift is that alright with you? Me: Sounds good to me so around 12 pm I'm guessing? Nick: Yes I will escort you down there tomorrow. Me: Okay goodbye. The next day I wake up to Thor shaking me and screaming at me to wake up. Thor: DESTINY WAKE UP! DESTINY! Me: AHHHHHHHHH! THOR WHAT THE HELL YOU SCARED THE SH*T OUT OF ME! What has happened? Thor: My lady the magic pop-tart baker has caught on fire! Me: What!? I look over on the counter seeing the toaster on fire and two burnt pop-tarts in it. Me: Thor I told you not to touch any thing why did you touch the toaster!? Thor: Well I was really hungry and you weren't waking up and I didn't want to disturb you so I tried to use it to cook the pop-tarts on my own. I run over grab a rag from a drawer and start beating the toaster frantically but it doesn't help and it just makes the fire bigger. Thor: My lady don't you have magical powers isn't there a spell you could do to stop the fire. I slap my self then focus on the fire and say the spell in my mind and water shoots out of my hands putting out the fire and leaving the burnt pop-tarts now also soggy. I then realize the smoke detector is going of and the next thing I hear is some one banging on the door. Nick Fury bursts open the door to see me yelling at Thor. Nick: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? Me: Director Fury Thor tried to use the toaster while i was sleeping and.. Nick: Why would you let him use an electrical appliance? Me: I didn't! Thor: Please believe her for she has done no wrong she told me not to touch the toaster and I did if you are to punish any one let it be me sir. Nick: Very well then Destiny you must get ready for your Loki watch shift while Thor you come with me. I glare at Thor and he gives me that I'm sorry face and i just keep glaring at him. Me: You'r such an idiot Thor! He looks at me with a very sad look on his face Thor: I am sorry my lady. He walks out and i just scowl at him as he walks out. Shortly after I am ready Nick comes knocking at my door I open it and he leads me to Loki's room. The doors open he walks in with me and I sit down in the empty chair that was left there. Nick: I will be back for you at 6:30 pm for dinner I will have them send in lunch for now what would you like? Me: Something small I am not that hungry. Nick: Okay then I will have them bring you a salad goodbye. The door closes and I sit there wishing I was in my room alone. The door opens again and the caterer comes in with a tray of salad and some thing for Loki. He hands me the salad and opens the food hole for Loki's cage and gives him the food he walks out saying bye to me and I just nod. I eat slowly because I'm not really hungry. Loki: hello Destiny it's nice to see you again. I just stay silent eating my salad and trying to ignore him. Loki: You know ignoring me wont help you just saying. Me: What do you want? Loki: Ahh so you decided to speak to me although that is a rather rude tone. He smiles and it makes me shiver. Me: Just leave me alone. Loki: I heard about your brother it must be hard to lose some one you love. Me: How did you hear about that I never told you!? Loki: I have my ways giving me that smile again then quickly becoming serious I also know about your sister I feel bad for you I really do tell me was it hard growing up in the shadow of your sister? I don't know what to say to him I'm not sure if I can trust him but Iv'e always wanted to tell some one how much i hate my sister. Loki: Destiny i promise you can trust me I am just trying to help you. Me: I never really told any one this but I always secretly despised my sister she always tried to put me down she never did love our brother, all the kids at school would call me a magic freak and my sister was always laughing with them but my brother he would always comfort me and told me to ignore all of them. He made me feel good and happy and never let me be sad even when my sister and every one else got the best of me and when my sister told me she didn't care if he died the only person who loved me and showed me respect it hurt but when he actually died it killed me. I let myself slip into darkness and I even contemplated suicide I don't know if I can live without him Loki. I begin to cry I couldn't control myself . He looked at me with concern in his eyes and said Loki: Destiny I know your pain don't let her get to you I promise everything will turn out right you will see. he gave me a smile and for the first time he sounded sincere. I wiped my eyes and smiled back at him. Me: Thank you Loki for caring and for letting me get this emotion off my chest ya know for a villain your pretty nice. Loki: Your welcome any time and thank you but I am still the villain according to S.H.I.E.L.D. Right after he says that the doors open and Nick comes into the room and before I turn around I magically make it look like i haven't cried. Nick: Destiny your shift is up you can go now. Me: Thank you Director. I get up from the chair and Nick turns around I start to walk out and just as I'm at the door I turn around and smile at Loki and he gives me a warm caring almost loving smile in return I close the door and walk to the dinning area and sit with the rest of the avengers and I actually talk and ate and was happy every one was surprised but also happy to see me acting normal again but I noticed Thor gave me a suspicious look and I knew he was on to me. For the first time in 3 years I am begging to have feelings for some one but I can't love him he is the villain no matter how good and happy he makes me feel this love cannot be. Why do I have to fall in love with people I know I cannot date I hope these feelings will go away I don't want to get hurt and i really don't want to hurt Loki he has already suffered enough. Oh what am I to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will switch between Loki and Destiny's POV ( POV= point of view if you didn't know)

LOKI'S POV: I can't believe I the god of mischief and lies is falling for a mortal! This can't happen she could never be worthy of me she is a puny mortal but she has got into my heart somehow but how? I have never had feelings like this before, my heart has never skipped a beat, I have never had my palms get sweaty, I have never had to keep my voice from trembling before but now because of Destiny I do! I came here to rule Midgard not fall in love especially not with a mortal but maybe just maybe she could rule it with you I mean she knows magic just like you and you can make her immortal you know the spell. Loki what are you thinking for one she is an avenger and for two you don't even know if she likes you more than a possible comforter. I mean to her your still the enemy no matter how much you comfort her she would never betray her team like that she is too good, and beautiful, and talented, and... snap out of it Loki you can't love her! DESTINY'S POV: Oh Loki why do you have to be the villain and why do you have to make me feel so... so... happy I thought villains were supposed to despise the hero not try to comfort them. I can't love Loki he is evil and a god and he probably doesn't even like you he could just be trying to use you get on your good side so he can manipulate you later. I mean come on like a god who has silky smooth black hair, beautiful sparkly green eyes, and hot body would fall for you. Wait... did I just call the villain hot! You can't love Loki Destiny no matter how much you want to! Thor is already suspecting something and you haven't even said one word about your Loki watch to any body What if Thor asks Loki about our watch what will he say what will Thor say to you!? What if Thor tells Nick or the rest of the avengers! Okay Destiny calm down I'm sure Thor would keep it a secret or hopefully he doesn't know any thing and just forgets the whole thing. LOKI'S POV: What if she thinks I'm trying to use her she will never believe me if I tell her I love her then. This is the one time I wish I wasn't the god of mischief and lies then I could be with Destiny and she could and would love me but I am the god of mischief and lies and she can't and most likely doesn't love me why should she I want to enslave her people and rule them who could ever love a man like that ? DESTINY'S POV: Maybe some music will calm me down that way I can actually think for a few. I put in my ear buds and press play and just relax as the music makes me calm so calm that I drift into a nice nap. BOOM! I jolt awake hearing a loud noise not knowing what it was. I open my eyes to see Thor standing looking at the counter he just crushed with that oh man this is bad face. Me: Thor what did you do! Thor: Well when I came into the room I saw you sleeping so i left you alone but then I saw a terrible spider on the counter and so I thought I would kill it and I thought if I hit it with the littlest force of Mjolnir that it would not do much damage so I swung my hammer and hit the table and it crumbled into a pile. Me: Thor I can't believe you could be that stupid how could you possibly think it would not cause damage!? Thor: I am sorry fair maiden I was not thinking clearly about the outcome. Me: Can you please just talk like a normal person I'm getting really tiered of that. Thor: I can't just stop talking like I normally do I don't ask you to stop talking the way you talk now do I? Me: No but the way I talk isn't annoying unlike the way you talk and act and think you can just be so stupid sometimes and I am tiered of dealing with your stupidity! Thor: Why must you act like a "b*tch" as Stark has taught me? You always act like one no matter what and it seams like you only act like that towards me! Me: Oh that's it you have gone to far this time! I conjure up a huge energy ball and shoot it at Thor making him fly into the wall and fall on the floor. Thor: Destiny stop this calm your self! Me: Never you have gone to far by calling me that without even knowing what it means! I blast him again making him start to emit smoke. Thor: Fine if you wish not to make peace then this is war! Thor's hammer had been charged from the energy blasts I gave him so he held his hammer aimed at me ready to blast it and just as he blasted electricity at me I threw an energy beam at him and when the two forces meet they reacted to each other making a huge explosion through out the room and sending Thor and me flying in the air and making our whole room turn to a black burnt mess. Nick bursts into our room to see Thor and me lying on the ground half dead and our room burnt, black, and destroyed. Nick: Get these two to the emergency room now! A few workers come and take me and Thor away and when I wake up every one sighs in relief. When I lean up in the hospital room bed I see Thor sitting in a chair right next to me. Thor: My la... I mean Destiny you are okay I thought I might have killed you I am so sorry! Before I can respond Nick comes into the room and interrupts me. Nick: You two meeting room NOW! We both walk quickly in silence to the meeting room when we step inside Nick erupts in fury. Nick: WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY IS YOUR ROOM NOW DESTROYED!? I WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW! Thor: Well we got into a fight and well we used both of our powers and it made the room explode. Nick: Why were you fighting? Me: For one Thor thought that he could kill a spider by hitting it with his hammer without destroying the counter so he tried it and then I flashed out on him and then he called me a b*tch so I came down on him with no mercy. Nick: Well you two better work out your differences because you will still be rooming with each other once we get your room fixed in the mean time we will find you a sleeping place good day to both of you and I don't want to see you two fighting ever again do I make myself clear!? Both: Yes Director Fury. Nick: Good now go. I walk out and get as far away form Thor as I can thinking of where I can sleep and just trying to calm down from what has just happened. I find the lounging room see a couch and lay on it and close my eyes to find some peace and drift into a deep sleep thinking about Loki and how perfect I think he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will switch to Loki's POV

I awake to some one shaking me and calling my name. When I open my eyes I see Nick Fury with a not so happy expression on his face I figured it was because of the fight Thor and me had yesterday. It was then I realized I was on a couch in the lounging room. Nick: Good morning agent I hope you slept well and are over your fight with Thor because we need you to fix the room you two destroyed and sense you have the powers and we need to save money you can fix it now go. Me: Yes sir. I walk over to the room and as soon as I grab the door knob and turn it the door turns to ash and falls to the ground. I laugh at this knowing the cause of all this was a bug. I walk into the room and close my eyes to concentrate a light shines throughout the room and when I open my eyes and see the room as it was before the whole incident happened. I hear some one enter the room and turn around to see Thor. Thor: I am sorry for what happened yesterday. Me: It's no big deal. Thor: To me it is I could have killed you and i am truly sorry for it. Me: Well you didn't kill me and everything is back to normal well as normal as it is going to get around here. Thor: Well if you say so. Me: I have to go discuss my schedule with Nick good bye. I walk out of the room not giving Thor a chance to reply and go to the central control room to find Nick when I find him and ask him if I could talk to him in the meeting room alone he says yes and puts agent Hill in charge of every one. When we enter the room I close the door I start to talk immediately. Me: So I was wondering if I could watch Loki for the whole day tomorrow starting at 12 am to make up for the whole Thor fight incident my gift from me to you. I give a cocky smile and think to myself: *totally doing this to see Loki more!*. Nick: Well if you insist I will inform the other people doing Loki watch tomorrow they will make it up another day. Me: Thank you sir. I walk out of the room with a big smile on my face nothing can ruin my mood not even Thor. I just can't wait to see Loki even though I don't even know that he likes me at all just because he told you that he wanted to help you and really cared doesn't mean he is telling the truth. I make sure I am not smiling too big when I walk into the room just in case Thor is in there he is already on to me as it is. I walk in and sure enough Thor is there sitting on his bed and watching some random cartoon show. Me: Thor I am going into the shower because I go on Loki shift at 12 am till 12 am the next day it’s my punishment for fighting with you so don't turn on any water and if you can please leave before I get out of the shower that would be great. Thor: As you wish Destiny I should go to Director Fury to see if I will be punished at all. Me: Ok sounds good. I walk to the bathroom and close the door making sure to lock it and take my shower. When I get out and look at the time it is 1 o'clock. I get dressed in my uniform and dry my hair. I put on a little bit of make-up to look nice for Loki even if he doesn't like me. When I look at the time again it is 2 o' clock and I realize I was getting ready for an hour. I decide to read a book to pass the time till dinner. When I open my eyes I realize I must have fallen asleep. I look at the clock and see it is 5:50 pm good it is almost dinner time I am starving. When I look up I see Thor passed out on his bed. I decide to go back to reading my book 10 minutes later I hear him begin to snore so I take one of my pillows and throw it at his face it doesn't work through and he begins to snore louder. I decide to call his name but that doesn't work either. I go to a cabinet and find a small paper cup. I walk over to Thor and shove it in his mouth to shut him up. I go back to my bed and start to read again until I hear him spitting out the cup and siting up giving a big breath. Thor: Why was there a cup in my mouth? Me: Well you were snoring so I tried several failed attempts to shut you up so I decided to stick a cup in your mouth sorry. Thor: It is fine I didn't realize I snore loud no one has ever complained about it before. There is a sudden beeping noise and I realize the alarm clock is going off I look at the clock and see it is 7 pm. I walk over to the clock and turn off the beeping. Me: Well looks like it is time for dinner come on let’s go I'm starving! Thor: That makes two of us. We walk to the eating center and get our food and sit with the other avengers. I eat my food quickly and then get back to the room and brush my teeth. I decide to read the remaining 4 hours till 12 am when I finally get to see Loki. The time passed rather quickly and when I look at the time I see my shift is about to start so I put my book down and walk quietly out of the room making sure not to wake Thor. I walk to Loki's room and scan my hand and the doors open. When I walk inside I see another agent walking towards the door we nod and smile as a hi and I sit in the chair left there for me. When I sit down I look into the cage and see Loki laying down on one of the benches eyes shut and looking so peaceful while he sleeps. I smile when i see him twitch a little I go emotionless when I see one of his eyes open to reveal a sparkling green color. He opens both eyes sits up and stretches he looks right at me gives a small two second smile then it's gone. Loki: Good morning my dear I haven't seen you seen you in a couple days how have you been I herd there was a little fight between my brother and you. Me: I have been doing good I guess and ya there was a fight we almost blew our room to bits but thankfully it just got burned badly but I fixed it and it's all better now well the room anyway. Loki: Are you still rooming with Thor? Me: Ya sadly there are no other rooms me or him can sleep in so we are stuck together but as long as Thor learns to listen to someone when they say not to touch something we might actually not fight and get in trouble and make Nick pissed. Loki: Good luck with that father always had trouble teaching Thor manners and obedience he never learns and when he does it happens slowly. We laugh a little at his remark knowing how true it is. Me: Well maybe he will learn before our room is destroyed or one of us is destroyed. Loki: I would hope Thor knows better than to destroy a beautiful maiden like you. He gives a devilish smile and it makes me blush a little. Me: One would hope. Loki: So how long is your shift today? Me: Well it is until 12 am next morning it's my punishment for starting a fight with Thor and almost blowing are room apart so I have a while to go. He smiles as he replies Loki: Yes a very long time my dear. We start talking about other stuff like our interests, our life and some other normal conversation stuff the time goes by quicker than I wanted it too and before I know it my shift is over. Me: Well it looks like my shift is over I will see you tomorrow at noon though good bye, Loki. Loki: Good bye darling until next time. He smiles kindly and I smile back. I turn around and walk out happy as can be. LOKI'S POV: I am so glad I got to see Destiny again and that my oaf brother hasn't killed her yet Destiny is different from the rest of them she is powerful, beautiful, and actually cares about what I have to say unlike the others she understands me something no one has ever tried to do. What if I told her that I loved her would she laugh at me or would she not care what if she rejects me is there any possibility she might love me too. I must tell her to find out the worst that could happen is her rejecting me right? DESTINY'S POV: I walk back to my room and open the door smiling from ear to ear I don't notice I am still wearing my uniform and climb into bed and fall asleep dreaming about my time with Loki. I wake up and see I am still wearing my uniform and realize I didn't change last night after my shift. I look around the room and see Thor still sleeping so I decide to take a quick shower and put on a new uniform. When I am done getting ready I walk out of the bathroom to see Thor in his bed watching T.V. Me: Thor what time is it? Thor: About 10:30 am why? Me: I have a Loki watch shift at noon and I don't want to be late so I can get on Nick's good side again. I am going to get some breakfast you want any thing? Thor: You know the usual a pop-tart and some random drink you pick. Me: Ok i'll be right back. I grab our food and go back into the room I give Thor his food and then sit on my bed and eat my own after I finish I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth when I'm done I go over to the clock and see it is 11:30 am I decide to watch T.V to pass the time before my shift starts knowing that it will only be a 4 hour shift so it would not be a long shift. The time passes quick and before I know it the alarm goes off indicating it is time for my shift. I walk right to the room and go inside nodding and smiling at the agent that walks out and go and sit in the chair set there as always. Me: Good afternoon Loki. I smile and see him smiling back looking a little more nervous than usual Loki: Hello Destiny how did you sleep? Me: I slept well I would have slept better if Thor didn't snore so loud. He laughed at that and smiled a warm happy smile. Loki: Destiny there is something I must tell you and it might be crazy but I need you to keep an open mind and if it comes out weird it's because I am really nervous. Me: Loki you know you can tell me anything I promise I wont make fun of you no matter what you tell me. I give him a reassuring smile hoping it will help. Loki: Ok here it goes Destiny I never knew thins could happen to me but I fell in love and the thing that is even more surprising to me is I fell in love with a midgardian one that fights against the very cause I represent. Destiny I have fallen in love with you and I can't explain to you why it just happened and I am scared you could never love me back because I am evil and a monster and to your team mates I am just the villain. I looked at him in awe not knowing what to say until it just hit me and I just started talking. Me: Loki your not a monster you are not evil to me and I don't care about what the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents think of you. I love you as well and love you for what I see on the inside the loving, caring, good man you can be. Nothing could ever make me change my mind not even if you destroyed the world or took over the world I would still be right there with you to be with you forever. Now it was Loki's turn to look taken back and surprised from my response. Loki: I never knew some one could ever love me that much but how are we supposed to see each other if I am in here and you are out there and if you let me out they would take you away forever. Me: I can get one of my agent friends to help she said she would keep any secret I had and do any thing for me I could convince her to help. Loki: You really think she would help you like that? Me: Well there is only one way to find out. I give him a smile and he smiles back we start talking about other things just happy that we both feel the same way about each other. When My shift ends I go back to my room all smiley and happy and totally forget Thor is in there and walk in looking happier then ever. Thor: You look very happy today what has made you so happy? Me: I guess its just the day today. I give him a innocent smile and hope he will be convinced. Thor: Well it is a very nice day out it is nice to see you happy for a change. He smiles back and I know he has bought it. I go on with my day and when it is over I go over to my clothes drawer and grab a tank top and some shorts when I notice a green colored gold lined diary I pick it up and find the key to the lock under it. I open it up and see a note on the first page and read it.

_Dear destiny,_

_I got you this diary so you could right notes or anything you want because you told me how much you liked to write. I hope you like this gift and put it to good use. Don't ask me how I got it or how it got here because I will not tell you anything. Can't wait to see you again on your next watch shift and get to talk to you. Have a good day dear I will always love you._

_love, Loki._

I smile as I read it and after I read it I flip the page and write about all that has happened with Loki and how I feel about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will switch from Destiny's to Thor's POV

DESTINY'S POV: I wake up and hurry to get ready so I can see Loki again ever sense he told me how he felt I can't sleep I am to happy. I haven't got to see Loki for almost a week because I had to "tend to more important business" as Nick Fury said. It is finally time to leave and I basically sprint out of the room to get to Loki. When I enter the room I see Loki looking at me and giving me the biggest smile ever. I sit in the chair which is always there and we begin to talk, and laugh, and have the best time together. It feels so nice to finally find a guy that cares about me and actually likes me for who I am magic and all something that has never happened before. Every time a guy liked me it was because they just liked the way I looked or because of my magic that they some how found out I have and they all turned out to be asses but not Loki who is supposed to be a villain how ironic. THOR'S POV: When Destiny comes back into our room she is all smiley and happy which makes no sense because she just came from a Loki watch . I have never seen her like this after a Loki watch or any one here for that matter I will watch her more closely and maybe understand this mysterious behavior. The next night while I am sleeping I hear Destiny get out of bed I listen to hear where she is going but I don't hear her come back to bed I turn over to look at her bed and see it empty and decide to look around our room I look every where but don't see her. I plan to pretend to sleep tomorrow and wait to hear her leave then I will follow her to where ever she goes. I am ready to go through with my plan the next night but she doesn't leave which makes me wounder what she could be up to that she doesn't leave every night for. After a week of staying up all night to hear her I fall asleep until I hear the door open and realize I missed her leaving at that moment I vowed I would put all my strength towards staying awake. The next night I pretend to sleep it feels like I have been up for years when I hear her get up and then after 5 minutes I hear the door close ever so slightly I bolt up and run to the door I creek it open and see Destiny walking down the hall that leads to Dr. Banners room and if you keep going Loki's cell room. I watch her walk down the hall from the corner of the turn and see her walk past Dr. Banners room all the fear I had that she was going to see my brother hit me right then and there when she disappeared down the long hallway I started to follow her but stopped when she came into view I saw her open the doors to his cell room I follow her to the doors and right before they close I see another agent in the room with them and quickly realize she is Destiny's friend and is also in on the visits that they must have had when she left room every other night. I take a big breath and out my hand to the scanner and walk in. DESTINY'S POV: I walk down the hall to Loki's cell room glad to see him again. When the doors open I go over to Loki with a big smile on my face I am about to say some thing when we all hear the very clear sound of the doors opening I turn around and freeze fear is running through my body when I realize it's none other than Thor I say something so silent no one could have herd me. Me: Oh shit!


	8. Chapter 8

Thor walks in the room with confusion on his face. Thor: Brother what is going on here and why is Destiny sneaking around to see you? Loki: Nothing Thor and it's none of your business! He tries to hide his inner emotions from Thor but they both know it's no use Thor knows him too well. Thor: Brother you two have feelings for each other don't you? Loki: Maybe who says I have to tell you. Thor: So Destiny that's why you have been acting so different and sneaking around so much? Destiny: Yes it is. Thor: Who else knows about this? Me: Only me, Loki, and Kathy who is my friend who helps me sneak out. Thor you need to promise to not tell any one about this please. Thor: Destiny I want to but this is serious it's not like if you liked another agent on our side you could put our team in danger. Loki: I thought I was your brother isn't family supposed to help each other? I risked my life to save you in battles before and you can't help me with this one thing?! Me: Please Thor I'll do anything to repay you. Thor: Fine but don't blame me when you get caught and something bad happens. I run over to Thor and hug him Me: Thank you.

The next day I have nothing to do but a meeting at 3pm So I decide to go to the lounging room. Natasha comes into the room and sees me siting alone and decides to talk with me. Natasha: Hey Destiny how you doing. Me: Good how about you? Natasha: I have been good so you liking being apart of S.H.I.E.L.D? Me: It's nice to finally meet people that know how i feel and are similar to me. Natasha: That's god to hear i'm glad your already becoming part of the team so easily. So iv'e been wondering what do you think about the other avengers? Me: I only dislike Tony and Thor. Natasha: I just thought of a funny name to call Thor. Me: What is it? Natasha: Thunderhead. We both crack up laughing and when it comes time for the meeting we go in together and sit by each other. Nick starts talking about things he has said a million times over in every single meeting so me and Natasha start to whisper to each other until one of us brings up our nick name for Thor then we look over at him then look back at each other and start to giggle silently but soon we get caught and Nick was not very pleased with us. Nick: Excuse me lady's but may I ask what is so funny? Natasha: Oh nothing Director. Nick: I believe there is now why don't you share to the whole group what is so funny. Natasha: I don't think that is necessary sir. Nick: Well I do now please share Miss.Romanoff. Natasha: Well I just think it's funny how me and Destiny share almost the same uniform. Nick: Now was that so hard to say. Nick ignores if Natasha actually answered and just went on with his speech I look at her then lean in and whisper, Me: Nice cover up. Natasha: Thanks thought of it last minute. We decided to be quiet the rest of the meeting so we didn't get in trouble again even if this meeting is boring and repetitive it always helps to refresh your mind on old information. As soon as the meeting ends I rush to my room to get ready for my first official date with Loki I can't wait to finally have time with Loki alone. When night falls I say good bye to Thor as I make my way out of the room he keeps a eye out for any agents or avenger team mate but finds no one and gives the all clear. When I reach Loki I see My friend waiting at the door for me when she sees it's me she lets me in and stands outside as guard. I walk over to Loki and see him standing smiling glad to see me behind him i see a table with a lit candle in the middle and plates set in either side the plates are covered so i can't see whats underneath and there is a beautiful gold table cloth on the table with red rose petals scattered around the table and floor. Loki: Come my love, open the doors and join me. I hesitate at first but press the button and the doors open. I walk in and Loki greets me with a hug then lifts my face up to meet his we stare into each others eyes for a few moments before he leans in and kisses me. I close my eyes and put my arms around his neck enjoying the moment that we have both been waiting for. When our lips part he leads me too the table and pulls out my chair when i sit down he reveals what he has been hiding under the case. It appears to be chicken kiev with a side of rice I look at him in amazement and he gives me a wonderful smile back. We start to eat and I decide to ask him about all this. Me: How did you do this!? The table is beautiful and the food is amazing! Loki: Well magic does have it's advantages especially in romance. Me: I can't believe you did all this for me it's so amazing. He just smiles and we continue eating when were done he makes the table disappear and then he makes lit candles appear in a circle around us and rose petals appear all around the floor the next thing I hear is soft beautiful music being played. Loki grabs my hand and pulls me close to him and we start to dance to the music and hold each other close and enjoy this moment for as long as we can. When we know that we need to say goodbye he pulls me in for one last kiss. When we finally let go of each other i walk out closing the cell doors look back and smile at Loki then walk out of the room and back to my room and dream about what an amazing night I had with him.


End file.
